1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a connector, and particularly to a connector which includes an insulative housing and a plurality of terminals interferentially received in the insulative housing.
2. Prior Art
In general, a terminal of a connector is assembled to an insulative housing through interferential engagement or integral molding. As to the interferential engagement, the terminal is forced to interferentially extend into and engage with the insulative housing by a tool. As to the integral molding, the terminal is put in a mold and then integrally formed with the insulative housing. When the terminal and the insulative housing is assembled through the interferential engagement, the size of a receiving hole defined in the insulative housing for receiving the terminal is slightly smaller than that of an interferential portion of the terminal. Therefore, the interferential portion of the terminal is forced to insert into and engage with an engaging portion of the receiving hole, which results in damaging the engaging portion and enlarging the size of the engaging portion of the receiving hole.
However, since the engaging portion of the receiving hole is enlarged after assembly and the direction of an inserting force exerted to the terminal by a complementary connector is opposite to the direction along which the terminal is interferentially inserted into the receiving hole, the inserting force may adversely affect the interferential engagement between the interferential portion and the receiving hole and even cause the interferential portion to slide along the receiving hole. Therefore, the terminal is easy to get loose, which adversely affects the electrical connection between the connector and the complementary connector thereby resulting in unstable signal transmission.